watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Dogs Wiki
Welcome to the Watch_Dogs Wiki _The community-based online encyclopedia dedicated to Ubisoft's upcoming open world video game, Watch Dogs. _We are currently editing articles combined by edits, and images since June, 2012. _As our purpose is to provide complete detailed information, some pages may contain spoilers. ' About Watch Dogs Wiki • • • Administration Aiden Pearce-(92-FS Demarco Assassination)-WatchDogs.jpg|Aiden Pearce|link=Aiden Pearce|linktext=The man who has "never had so much control" Baeutyshot-Canal.jpg|Chicago|link=Chicago|linktext=Home to Watch Dogs Aiden-Policetakedown.jpg|Total control|link=CtOS|linktext=Hacking is our weapon AmericanSC&PoliceHeli-WatchDogs.jpg|Over 65 cars|link=Vehicles in Watch Dogs|linktext=Tuners, muscle, exotic, take your pick ''Watch Dogs (stylized as WATCH_DOGS) is an open world game, taking place in a near-future vision of Chicago, developed by Ubisoft. In it, the players, controlling a character named Aiden Pearce, "have the power to control an entire city's infrastructure via powerful computers that run everything from data records to power lines." The player can gain information about anyone, via Pearce's profiler. The player can meddle with any electrical output that runs on the grid, in ways such as jamming all mobile phone reception in his immediate area, and even short out traffic lights causing a major car accident. The game also has seamless co-op. It was scheduled to be released on November 19, 2013, but was pushed back until the second quarter of 2014 (May 27th for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One consoles. The Wii U version of the game will be delayed beyond June 2014. (Read More) Aiden Pearce is the protagonist of Watch Dogs, and is a highly skilled Grey-Hat hacker who has access to the CtOS of Chicago using his highly specialized device, the Profiler. Because of the danger put to those in his past whom he loved, he has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family (unbeknownst to them). Aiden is known to be very protective of his family, and will go to extreme lengths to ensure their safety. His regard for loved ones is strong enough to seek retribution against any who have hurt them. Aiden's behavior comes across as quite relaxed in the face of pressure. When in a tricky situation his high level of composure can be seen, even making light of a situation that could potentially lead him to prison or death. Aiden is also fairly athletic, possessing good muscular strength, good sprint speed and agility. His physical strength can often be seen when he is chasing down criminals and when using his telescopic baton for melee combat. (Read More) For the sake of every player out there, I like to believe that there is space for more than one great game in this world - Jonathan Morin (Creative Director) Luckily, Aiden won't always need to traverse Chicago's streets on foot. Ubisoft Montreal has partnered with studios such as Ubisoft Reflections, the acclaimed team behind the award-winning Driver series, to provide a suite of vehicles bursting with horsepower. You'll get behind the wheel of more than 65 cars – each with state-of-the-art physics and handling – to explore Chicago's vast and intricate roadways. Watch_dogs_crane_hack.png Watch_dogs_aiden_pearce_takedown.png Watch_dogs_aiden_pearce_steampipe_hack.jpg WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg WatchDogsHacking.jpg 500px-Watch Dogs - Game Demo Video.jpg WatchDogs1.jpg JordyGameplayVideo.png WatchDogsHacking.jpg Watch-dogs-playstation-3-ps3-1340376170-004.jpg Coupe vs Van.jpg Demarco before death.png Car 03.jpg Super Coupe.jpg Older car 2.jpg 704529 20130222 640screen003.jpg Pearce.jpg Ss_vigilante_takedown.jpg Watch-dogs-game-demo-video.jpg All pages on this wiki can be edited and you are welcome to for a better wikia experience. Not sure where to start? *Start by registering yourself on Wikia for a better experience. *Feel free to ask any Administrator about any issue or question you might have. *If you are new to wikis, check out this Tutorial. What can you do to help? *Feel free to or to edit an . *Upon creating a page, be sure this page does not already exists. Category:Browse